


Sexy Scrabble

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Dipper squinted at the Scrabble board as Mabel finished placing her letters.

“jackoff”

That was totally two words mashed together. Weird how that was the most surprising thing in this game. Mabel sure had some kind of skill to get so many pieces that let her spell out all these sexual words.

For every “puppy” he met a “pussy”. She was probably just working with what she had but he was feeling pretty warm under the collar after just a few rounds. She was sitting in a kind of weird way too, leaning over so her loose sweater fell open enough to reveal her cleavage.

Mabel excused herself to use the bathroom as he contemplated his next word. He should’ve challenged her about that last move but for some reason he was really enjoying how this game was panning out.

When Mabel returned, he’d spelled “cock” off her word. She grinned as she sat down, leaning forward to reveal she’d removed her bra.


End file.
